Les cicatrices du coeur
by Tsarine11
Summary: Bella arrive à Forks avec son frère, sa vie va être bouleversée par une rencontre inattendue. Qui est cet homme si mystérieux et lunatique qui la pousse à la faute ? Comment peut-elle résister lorsque son être lui hurle de craquer ?


Bonjour tout le monde ! Je débarque sur fanfiction pour enfin oser soumettre mes propres textes ! Donc je commence avec l'une de mes saga favorites. A savoir Twilight ! Je vais essayer de ne pas trop faire dans la nouveauté, bon le chapitre 1 ne s'y prête pas encore beaucoup, mais suivant l'évolution des personnages je vais tenter d'amener un vente de fraicheur. J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas.

Je vais poster tous les week-end, soit le samedi, soit le dimanche.

J'ai aussi glissé quelques titres sur lesquels j'écris durant le chapitre, si cela vous plait, n'hésitait pas à le dire et je le ferais aussi dans le prochain chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

(Monsters – Ruelle )

 **POV Bella**

J'observais une dernière fois le paysage, le soleil étant à son apogée illuminant la ville de Jacksonville. La chaleur allait me manquer, le ciel d'un bleu sans nuage aussi, les souvenirs qui résidait dans cette ville plus que tout. Je quittais mon monde, mon univers depuis toujours. Mon cœur se serra un peu plus en pensant à mes parents. Charlie et Renée Swan. Eux me manquaient déjà et plus que tout… L'idée de ne plus pouvoir leur rendre visite chaque jours comme je le faisais depuis plus de 7 mois me terrifiait. Je ne pourrais plus poser de fleurs sur leur tombe, leur raconter ma journée, pleurer leur disparition. Tout cela allait disparaître.

« Bella ! »

La voix tonitruante de mon frère me fit sursauter alors que j'embrassais une toute dernière fois la ville du regard avant de me retourner le cœur lourd pour entrer dans l'aéroport. Je fis un léger sourire, un peu forcé à mon frère avant de le suivre. Il savait très bien que je vivais très mal ce départ, lui aussi bien qu'il tentait de tout faire pour que je ne le vois pas. Mais je le connaissais par cœur, nous avions grandis tous les deux. Nous n'avions qu'un an d'écart, nous ne nous étions jamais lâché. Toujours soudé, jamais rien pour nous séparer. Il me serra la main, alors que je me serrais contre lui pour aller faire enregistrer nos bagages. La disparition de nos parents dans un crash d'avion nous avait encore plus rapproché si c'était possible. Nous avions eus besoin l'un de l'autre pour remonter la pente et la présence de l'autre était encore à l'heure actuelle indispensable. Nous avions passé les sept derniers mois chez les meilleurs amis de nos parents, pour terminer notre année dans de bonnes conditions et pouvoir préparer notre départ tranquillement, faisant notre deuil avant de partir. Ils avaient été très patients et généreux avec nous, jamais nous ne pourrions assez les remercier. Même quand Emmett était partis un peu en vrille, loupant ses examens et redoublant par la même occasion Mais tout avait une fin et nous ne pouvions leur imposer notre présence plus longtemps… C'était d'ailleurs la raison de notre présence à l'aéroport, nous disions au revoir à la chaleur de Floride pour dire bonjour à l'horrible climat de Forks pour rejoindre notre dernière famille, notre oncle et notre tante ainsi que notre cousine Alice Swan. J'essayais de me convaincre que ça serait l'occasion d'un nouveau départ, que je pourrais me reconstruire là bas… Mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'abandonnais tout ici… La maison de nos parents, mes amis, mon petit-ami… Ça me fendait le cœur et ça me donnait un nouveau coup au moral… Emmett me sentant flancher me serra contre lui, je me calmais doucement dans la chaleur de ses bras avant de le suivre pour prendre notre avion.

« Tout va bien se passer petite sœur. Puis on sera tous les deux. »

« Si je t'ai avec moi...ca ira. »

Il me sourit se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ma tempe alors que je calais ma tête sur son épaule pour le reste du voyage. Mes écouteurs dans les oreilles je me laissais bercer par la musique alors que je finis par m'assoupir. Je ne voulais plus penser, je ne pouvais me faire à l'idée que c'était dans ce transport que nos parents avaient perdus la vie, c'était trop douloureux. Je voulais juste m'échapper quelques heures, oublier un peu, pour moins souffrir… Juste un peu.

« Princesse on est arrivé, réveille toi. »

J'ouvris doucement les paupière, tournant ma tête vers le hublot. Le ciel bleu avait fait place à un ciel recouvert de nuages gris, laissant apparaître un camaïeu grisâtre, je soupirais. Il allait falloir que je m'adapte à ce nouveau climat… Je grimaçais me tournant vers mon frère avant de souffler.

« Au moins...il ne pleut pas. »

Il rit avant de se lever pour quitter l'avion rangeant ses lunettes de soleil qui ne lui seraient plus d'aucune utilité dans cette petite bourgade.

« Ça ne va pas tarder si tu veux mon avis. Tu te souviens quand on venait avant ? C'était toujours le déluge. »

(Alice on the roof – Easy Come Easy Go )

Je me souvins des nombreux moments que nous avions passé ici, le dernier remontait à mes treize ans, une éternité en soit. Mais il était vrai que nous n'avions jamais vraiment eu droit à du soleil ou à quelque chose s'en rapprochant. Je me souvenais des allées boueuses qui devenaient nos terrains de jeux, de la forêt environnante notre lieu d'exploration sous la tutelle de nos parents et des repas de famille toujours marqué par la bonne humeur. Charlie et Eléazar étaient frères et s'entendaient très bien, ils avaient grandis ici tous les deux. Puis peu à près ma naissance ma mère avait voulus partir, son moral ne cessant de chuter dans cette ville « maudite ». Et je ne pouvais que la comprendre, ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce que j'avais pus connaître… Vraiment rien. J'attrapais mes deux valises alors que mon frère prenaient le reste de nos affaires. Une partie était resté dans la maison de nos parents que nous avions refusés de vendre, encore trop attaché à ce souvenir. Puis ils nous avaient laissé un conséquent héritage derrière eux. Mon père avait continuer de travailler pour la police grimpant d'échelons en échelons, ma mère elle s'était découvert une passion pour l'écriture et après quelques romans à succès, elles avaient aussi participer à l'écriture de nombreux scénarios de grands films connus. Elle était très exubérante mais discrète en même temps, signant toujours tout sous un pseudo.

L'image de ma cousine apparut soudainement alors qu'elle me sautait au cou, son odeur vanillé prenant possession de mes narines alors que le petit lutin était sur le point de m'étouffer. Son étreinte bien que violente, me rassura un peu. Nous serions loin d'être seuls dans cette nouvelle aventure.

« Alice comme tu m'as manqué ! »

« Toi aussi Bell's, tu vas voir ça va être génial ici ! »

J'en doutais mais bon c'est vrai que le temps avec Alice était toujours rythmé par la joie et la bonne humeur. Il était rare de s'ennuyer en sa compagnie.

« La naine laisse ma sœur et dis bonjour à ton cousin préféré avant que je ne me fâche ! »

J'esquissais un sourire alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. Elle n'avait pas changé, pas d'un poil. Toujours cet air malicieux, ses cheveux noirs, court toujours si bien coiffé, si peu maquillé et pourtant si jolie, toujours habillé suivant les codes de la dernières mode. J'avais une cousine magnifique. Elle se jeta alors sur mon frère, le contraste saisissant entre les deux m'amusant. David face à Goliath. Ma tante était là elle aussi, ayant fait le déplacement pour nous accueillir, mon oncle n'ayant pas pus à cause de son travail à l'hôpital très prenant.

« Tata... »

Elle me fit un sourire un peu triste, mais toujours si maternel alors qu'elle me donnait à son tour une étreinte.

« Bonjour ma puce, vous avez fais bon voyage ? »

« Nous n'avons pas eu de problème. Merci encore de nous accueillir... »

« Bella c'était totalement normal…Je me sens un peu plus rassuré à l'idée que vous soyez là. »

Elle se tourna vers mon frère qui discutait de je ne sais quoi avec Alice alors qu'elle le saluait à son tour.

« Rentrons, vous devez mourir de faim, j'ai déjà préparé le dîner. Spécialités espagnoles ce soir. »

« Tu sais que je t'aime tatie ! S'exclama Emmett avant de charger la voiture. »

Alors qu'elle prenait le volant, la pluie commença à tomber la main de mon frère s'abattant sur mon épaule.

« Tu vois Bell's je te l'avais dis. »

« Tu m'as fais mal crétin. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel alors que je lui tirais la langue. Alice amusée par cet échange pépia combien s'était génial que nous soyons enfin là. Elle parla beaucoup comme à son habitude. J'allais être dans la même chambre qu'elle, elle m'apprit qu'elle avait tout redécorer afin que nous ayons chacune notre espace. Ça me rassurait un peu d'être avec, l'idée loin d'être dérangeante pour moi. Emmett aurait sa propre chambre, il me narguait gentiment avec ça, me disant que j'allais devoir supporter nuit et jour le lutin sous cocaïne qui prétendait être de notre famille. Tout le monde éclata de rire, je me sentais déjà un peu mieux entouré de ma famille.

« Emmett ! S'offusqua Alice. »

Elle prit soudainement un air plus sournois, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Oh ça n'allait pas sentir bon, je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle allait se venger. Et c'était toujours très inventif lorsque ça venait d'elle. Mon frère avait du le comprendre puisqu'il blanchit soudainement, perdant de sa superbe.

« L'ours effrayé par la fourmis ! Dis-je dans un sourire. »

Il me lança un regard assassin, puis les conversations reprirent, les chants d'Alice qui semblait connaître à peu près tout ce qui passait à la radio. Emmett la rejoignait dans chacune des chansons, les deux chantant horriblement faux. Moi qui avait envisagé l'idée de mourir d'ennuis ici, je m'étais complètement trompé, avec ces deux là c'était tout bonnement impossible. Nous finîmes par arriver, Carmen disparaissant dans la cuisine après nous avoir dis de faire comme chez nous. Nous suivirent Alice, qui indiqua à Emmett sa nouvelle chambre, l'ancienne chambre d'amis. Elle avait été repeinte en bleu et gris pour lui, des affiches de ses clubs de foot préférés trônant sur les murs pour qu'il se sentent comme chez lui. Je le vis sourire avant de s'effondrer sur son nouveau lit. Je suivis Alice qui nous mena dans sa chambre, enfin la notre. Elle dormait dans le grenier, ce qui nous conférait un espace un peu plus important. Je me souvenais de sa chambre de jeune adolescente, toute rose, totalement à son image. Mais je ne me souvenait pas de ça. Le grenier semblait scindé en deux espaces totalement différent. D'abord le siens aux camaïeux de violet. Un mur était totalement recouvert d'affiches de mode, de pub de grands créateurs. Il y avait sa machine à coudre, près d'un mannequin et d'un tas de tissus et d'accessoires de coutures. L'autre pan de mur était recouvert par ses armoires Puis un paravent blanc et doré découpé la pièce en deux pour me laisser mon espace à moi. Le bas des murs était recouvert d'un papier peint aux couleurs pâles, décoré un motif magnifique de fleurs et d'oiseaux, le tout restant assez sobre alors que le haut était bleu ciel. Il y avait plusieurs cadres blanc et dorés aux murs, contenant des photos de moi avec Emmett, avec mes parents, avec des amis, avec mon oncle, ma tante et Alice. Il m'avait mis une armoire pour mes vêtements, un lit, une bibliothèque contenant quelques livres et un bureau.

« Tu aimes ? C'est assez simple, mais je me suis dis que ça te plairait… Maman m'a aidé pour la décoration. J'ai un peu garnis ton armoire aussi, j'ai pas pus m'en empêcher. »

Alice me regardait un peu inquiète alors que je la serais contre moi avec force, murmurant des remerciements à son oreille. J'étais assez émue que l'on reçoive tant… J'avais encore très peu de famille, mais c'était des membres en or. J'embrassais sa joue.

« Merci Alice, j'aime beaucoup, c'est vraiment très beau. »

(Dancing on glass – St Lucia )

Elle me sourit définitivement ravie avant de m'aider à défaire mes valises. Elle donna un avis sur chacun de mes vêtements, je la laissais faire allongé sur mon lit assez amusé avant que nous ne devions descendre pour manger. Eleazar arrivant à ce moment là, nous saluant tout aussi chaleureusement. Le repas se passa bien, Alice menait chacune des conversations, parlant du lycée, des ses amis là bas, des gens qu'elle détestait, des professeurs aussi. Nous avions raté la rentrée, et nous reprenions les cours demain déjà. J'étais un peu angoissé à cette idée, avec un peu de chance je suivrais plusieurs cours avec eux. C'était mon seul souhait. Avant je n'aurais eu aucun mal à m'adapter, aimant la popularité, que l'on me remarque. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je me renfermais et je savais que la tâche allait être plus ardue. Je finis par aider Carmen à faire la vaisselle, guettant un message sur mon téléphone, mais rien, aucunes nouvelles de Floride.

« Ca ne va pas ma chérie ? S'inquiéta ma tante. »

« Ca te dérangerait si j'allais faire un tour, je ne rentrerais pas tard, je veux juste prendre un peu l'air. »

Elle jeta un œil dehors, la pluie avait cessée et il n'était pas encore très tard.

« Tu peux y aller, mais pas longtemps, on ne sait jamais. »

J'essuyais le dernier verre avant de le ranger et d'embrasser la joue de ma tante.

« Merci tatie. »

(Sia – Cheap Thrills )

Elle caressa un peu mes cheveux avant que je ne file, attrapant quelques affaires pour quitter la maison, refusant qu'Alice ou Emmett ne m'accompagnent. J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule, cette journée avait été éprouvante sur tous les points de vus, un peu de solitude ne pouvait ne m'être que bénéfique. Je m'enfonçais dans la forêt, ma musique pour seule compagne, avant que je ne découvre un endroit magnifique. Une petite clairière recouverte de fleurs, encore trempée par la pluie. Je finis par m'y installer, me calant contre un arbre. J'attrapais mon carnet à croquis alors que je commençais à dessiner Jacob… Mon petit ami que j'avais laissé derrière moi en Floride et qui prenait assez mal mon départ à tant de kilomètres… Nous nous étions quittés sur une discussion houleuse, hier, depuis je n'avais plus de nouvelles.. J'espérais pouvoir garder notre relation.. Ce n'était que l'histoire d'un an, puis ensuite nous pourrions aller à la fac ensemble… Mais je commençais à penser que ces rêves d'adolescente s'éloignait de plus en plus. Mes yeux se perdaient dans mon dessin lorsque je reçus une pomme de pin sur mon épaule. Je relevais les yeux découvrant un jeune homme, d'à peu près mon âge, face à moi et pas du tout de bonne humeur…

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! T'es un grand malade toi ! »

Je me relevais agacée, alors que cet espèce de gravure de mode s'approchait de moi. Il était grand, il avait l'air assez musclé mais bien moins que mon frère, ses cheveux bronze étaient totalement décoiffés alors que ses yeux vert perçant étaient posés sur moi, il avait un sourire railleur aussi, sa colère ayant laissé place à un certains amusement.

« C'est mon endroit. »

« On est dans la forêt de Forks. Tu es propriétaire de la ville ? »

« Non. »

« Alors c'est pas ton endroit crétin. »

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux alors qu'il attrapait un paquet de cigarette dans sa veste en allumant une, il l'avança vers moi mais je refusais d'un signe de tête. Il recracha une bouffée de fumée tout en continuant de m'observer.

« Tu es nouvelle toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin. »

« Bien vu Sherlock. »

« Et qui est donc celle qui vient empiéter sur mon territoire ? »

« Elle n'a pas de nom. Et qui est l'idiot narcissique face à moi ? »

Il lâcha un bref rire tout en continuant de fumer, s'approchant toujours un peu plus de moi. Si bien que je finis par sentir on odeur masculine mêlée à la cigarette. Un peu gênée je finis par baisser les yeux sur sa tenue, il ne portait qu'un simple tee shirt blanc, avec un jean foncé et une veste en cuir noir.. Et bien que son comportement m'agaçait fortement je devais bien avoué qu'il était vraiment très beau.

« Il n'a pas de nom non plus. »

J'haussais un sourcil avant de me reculer d'un pas, mon dos percutant l'arbre, il s'en amusa, sa main livre se posant juste à côté de mon visage, ne faisant que m'énerver un peu plus.

« Tu veux quoi monsieur j'ai pas de nom ? »

« Hum j'en sais trop rien. Je venais là pour me détendre un peu, mais vu que j'ai de la compagnie maintenant autant en profiter. »

Il baissa les yeux sur moi, détaillant ma tenue à mon tour, je me sentais très mal à l'aise, son regard me perturbant bien trop. J'étais habillé assez simplement un jean slim troué au niveau des genoux avec mes converses basses blanche, un pull blanc et ma fidèle veste en cuir noir. Il attrapa sans me demander mon carnet à croquis, feuilletant les pages sans même me demander.

« Eh mais tu fais quoi là ! »

« Tu te débrouilles bien. Tu devrais me dessiner, je suis plus beau que ce mec quand même. »

Il désigna Jacob d'un geste de la main, cette fois ci j'explosais, devenant sûrement rouge tomate. Je lui arrachais le carnet des mains, le repoussant sèchement alors que je fourrais mes affaires dans mon sac.

« T'es vraiment un grand malade toi. On te l'a jamais dis ? »

Il ne répondit pas, gardant simplement son air amusé, alors que je passais sous son bras qui avait repris place.

« A plus mademoiselle j'ai pas de nom. »

« A jamais j'espère monsieur j'ai pas de nom. »

Je rentrais chez moi au pas de courses, totalement ailleurs à cause de cette nouvelle rencontre. Je manquais de tomber de nombreuses fois mais c'est en un seul morceau que je rentrais, faisant le moins de bruit possibles, puisqu'ils étaient tous dans le salon devant un film. Je fis un rapide sourire à ma tante pour la prévenir de mon retour avant d'aller me doucher. Je m'effondrais ensuite dans mon lit, le visage de cet inconnu me hantant. Je finis par me tourner, observant l'image sur ma table de chevet. Une photo de mes parents. Une larme s'échappant et roulant lentement sur ma joue.

« Vous me manquez tellement... »

Un murmure, un léger murmure qui finit par s'évanouir alors que je m'endormais serrant le cadre contre mon cœur.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ! Si vous voulez la suite n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me le faire savoir. Je réponds à tous le monde !

Gros bisous et une bonne semaine à tous !


End file.
